epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Arquivo:Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin. Epic Rap Battles of History 10
Description Download on iTunes ► http://erb.fm/buyBenFranklin Hi! Hey! I'm writing these words on May 27, 2014! I don't know if you're just finding this video or watching it again, either way, hi and thank you. My name is Nice Peter, and I make songs and videos. I am going on a LIVE CONCERT TOUR in June and July of 2014, and I might be coming near you. I'm going to perform rap battles and songs, and you can meet me after the show if you want to. I'll be at: MAY 31, THE IRENIC - SAN DIEGO http://bit.ly/1kcrmt3 JUNE 1, THE TROUBADOUR - LA http://bit.ly/1kcrtEY JUNE 3, HARLOW'S - SACRAMENTO http://bit.ly/1kcruJa JUNE 5, LOLA'S ROOM - PORTLAND http://bit.ly/1kcrx7L JUNE 6, RICKSHAW - VANCOUVER http://bit.ly/1kcrxVp JUNE 7, EL CORAZON - SEATTLE http://bit.ly/1kcrCbC JUNE 10, ROXY THEATRE - DENVER http://bit.ly/1kcrF7i JUNE 12, THE VANGUARD - TULSA http://bit.ly/1kcrIQg JUNE 13, GRANADA - LAWRENCE, KS http://bit.ly/1kcrMQc JUNE 15, VAUDEVILLE - DES MOINES http://bit.ly/1kcrQ2v JUNE 16, FINE LINE - MINNEAPOLIS http://bit.ly/1kcrSYb JUNE 18. REGGIE'S - CHICAGO http://bit.ly/1kcrV68 JUNE 19, BLIND PIG - ANN ARBOR http://bit.ly/1kcrWak JUNE 21, WAITING BOOM - BUFFALO http://bit.ly/1kcrZTB JUNE 23, LEE'S PALACE - TORONTO http://bit.ly/1kcs2yH JUNE 24, WEBSTER HALL - NEW YORK http://bit.ly/1kcs49z JUNE 25, JAMMIN' JAVA - VIENNA http://bit.ly/1kcsaOy JUNE 27, CHOP SHOP - CHARLOTTE http://bit.ly/1kcsehr JUNE 28, THE MASQUERADE - ATLANTA http://bit.ly/1kcsfBO JUNE 29, HIGH DIVE - GAINESVILLE http://bit.ly/1kcskFJ JULY 3, DEAF INSTITUTE - MANCHESTER http://bit.ly/1kcspJn JULY 6, HARE & HOUNDS - BIRMINGHAM http://bit.ly/1kcstc6 JULY 7, THINK TANK - NEWCASTLE http://bit.ly/1kcsrB0 JULY 8, BROADCAST - GLASGOW http://bit.ly/ScDUuc JULY 10, VOODOO LOUNGE - DUBLIN http://bit.ly/1mArUxE JULY 11, THE EXCHANGE - BRISTOL http://bit.ly/Rybqup JULY 12, BUSH HALL - LONDON http://bit.ly/ScDZ10 JULY 14, BATOFAR - PARIS http://bit.ly/ScE0lM JULY 16, KB18 - COPENHAGEN http://bit.ly/1kctv82 JULY 18, JOHN DEE - OSLO http://bit.ly/1kctvVL JULY 20, DEBASER - STOCKHOLM http://bit.ly/1kcttx3 JULY 22, PRIVATCLUB - BERLIN http://bit.ly/1kctAc3 JULY 23, DAS BETT - FRANKFURT http://bit.ly/1kctCjU JULY 25, DEN EGLANTIER - ANTWERP http://bit.ly/1kctDo4 JULY 26, PARADISO - AMSTERDAM http://bit.ly/1kctEs9 http://www.nicepeter.com/ ------------------- Click to Tweet this vid-ee-oh: http://clicktotweet.com/tOmQo ► ERB Returns on May 5th, 2014 at http://youtube.com/erb ◄ New ERB merch: http://bit.ly/MNwYxq Hi. My name is Nice Peter, and this is an Epic Rap Battle of History. These videos could not be possible without the help of many talented people, and without you. Thanks for watching. http://instagram.com/erb | http://facebook.com/erb http://twitter.com/ERBofHistory | http://google.com/ ERB http://erb.tumblr.com | http://soundcloud.com/erb http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.com ▼ CAST ▼ Ben Franklin: Lloyd Ahlquist http://www.youtube.com/EpicLLoyd Billy Mays: Colin J. Sweeney http://www.youtube.com/colinJsweeney Vince Offer, the Shamwow Guy: Nice Peter http://www.youtube.com/nicepeterToo ▼ CREW ▼ Executive Producers: Peter Shukoff & Lloyd Ahlquist Directed by Dave McCary: http://www.youtube.com/goodneighborstuff Edited By: Sean Barrett http://www.youtube.com/SeanBarrett Director of Photography: Jon Na http://www.youtube.com/jonnamean Audio Mixing By: Rafael Serrano Props/Costumes/Art: Mary Gutfleisch http://www.youtube.com/MaryDoodles Hair and Makeup: Ceciley Jenkins http://www.youtube.com/Ceciley Assistant Director: Patrick McIntyre Behind the Scenes: Tremain Hayhoe Production Coordinator: Aaron Zaragoza Produced by Mickey Meyer for Maker Studios I hang out here: http://facebook.com/nicepeter http://twitter.com/nicepeter see you soon, -nice peter Categoria:Vídeos